Crosshairs
by Ryousanki
Summary: First Story on , need some Beta'in and comments on how-to-do-this. Legal disclaimer: I do not own TF2 or any associated characters. It would be awesome though... Anyway, as the saying goes: Snipin's a good Job!


The things you could do with light - one can only wonder. You can reflect it, absorb it, convert it to energy, break it...and last but not least: you can you can bundle and magnify it.

In this case through the liberal use of lenses of various shapes and sizes.

Said Lenses, arranged _just right_ into a tube of metal, were commonly known as a scope.

In this scope you could find, besides the lenses of course, some really fine mechanics. These were able to shift the position of one particular lens in a way that allows the user to zoom in or out of a Focus, or to either side of it. That - along with the ability to see someone clearly at distances up to 3000 meters - was what made scopes mighty useful for anyone using a rifle.

Like the Sniper.

For him, a good Scope meant good results. Sure, he could shoot a fly on the wall using just the sights - he was _that good_ - but anything beyond fifty paces just got blurry and hard to distinguish.

Hey, cut him some slack, that man is almost 50.

So, like everyone in his profession, he used a scope. With it he could see - and _kill _- things that can't see him. For the simple reason that he is too far away and most likely hidden.

But not only the scope contributed to his ability to kill at a distance, his rifle did at least just as much. Made, of course, in Germany, it was a thing of beauty. The stock made of lacquered eucalyptus wood was precisely fitted to be an extension of his body. The trigger was fine-tuned to fire at the slightest tic of his experienced finger - to unleash a custom-made 6,3x103mm cartridge at the current target of his choosing.

Heavy boasts that each of his bullets costs 200$.

Well, dang.

HIS were handmade in Italy by one of the best private Workshops in the World...for the nifty price of 479,99$ a piece. And while the price seems unreasonable, they come with the guarantee of satisfaction or your money back.

He had yet to complain once.

Each had a core of a tungsten sabot covered in a jacket of a high-grade, top-secret German alloy. They tear through pretty much everything with the velocity of 5700 feet a second, which was more than that of a Tank firing a kinetic AP-dart. Nothing could escape these babies.

To tame and guide such nasty little devils, the barrel of his rifle had to be made of Win and Awesome. That, or an extremely tough alloy made exclusively in Sweden. In fact, exclusively enough to cost 70.000$, which alone made his Rifle the most expensive weapon in Mann Co's arsenal. Medic's Medi-Gun came a close second, though - followed by Heavy's Gatling.

Armed with this Pinnacle of Craftsmanship and Engineering, the Sniper had absolutely no contestants to the Throne of long-range warfare. The only one who could even hope to hold a candle to him was the Soldier, but his rockets were _slooooow_! No, seriously, he could track these things without trouble as they crawled through the air, passing the spot he vacated roughly five seconds ago. The only way to get hit by them was at point-blank range, but Sniper was clever and experienced enough to avoid such situations. Most of the time.

All those thoughts, these specifics - they ran through his head in the fraction of the second he needed to aim at the remaining eye of that bomb-lobbin wankah who had the sheer nerve to blow his favourite cactus to high hell. Seriously, he _loved_ to nap in its shade!

"See 'yeh, cyclops."

**PAM!**

The bullet flew for less than a second and slipped through that alcohol marinated skull without loosing even the slightest bit of momentum. Red mist blossomed like a flower, while fine chunks of flesh, brain and bone flew around in a morbid show of an Aussie's success.

He was one with his weapon, one with the scope, the barrel, the trigger box and each of his bullets. He was a Sniper - he was THE Sniper.

And he loved it.


End file.
